Her Beast
by Geekshic
Summary: Lyon was so tired of watching his beloved run from his sweet seduction, only to embrace Grey. A man whose's heart refuses to cradle her love, she deserved so much more. He knew what she craved from Grey and if a beast is what she wants then a beast is what she will get . (Rated M)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovies, I hope you will give this pairing a chance, I am a big grey X juvia shipper but there are times when I wanna smack the shit out of grey and juvia equally and I just love love lyon so here's a lil naughty, tease :)**

Ch 1: Beast of Desire

"If she wants a beast, then a beast I will become." It was his vow, his pledge as he watched the object of his affection saunter out of the hotel with rolling hips and cascading waves of azure hair. The rain woman was simply enchanting, from her love dazed eyes to her delicate toes, she enthralled him with her delicate pink lips that whispered "Drip drip drop." and her lush body. Lyon Vastia, was simply a fool in love.

It was the Grand Magic Games and he wasn't going to go down either in the tourney or in the battle for Juvia's affections. He saw how his adoptive brother gaze on the women would linger, trailing her slopes and valleys like a hungry wolf sizing his prey. He didn't think anyone was watching, but Lyon was. Lyon knows just how closed Grey is, how he refuses to invite any weakness into his heart or let anyone melt that brick wall he carved around his heart. 'She deserves better.' Lyon growled in his mind, he felt she deserved someone who would welcome her with a warm embrace, not false hope. He squeezed his fist finding his resolve as he followed the women, a fire burning in his gut and a plan he wanted to set into motion.

"Juvia wonders if Grey-sama would enjoy her company tonight." She murmured to the pastel colored sky, its vibrant hues melting in the fading sunlight. She smiled to herself feeling the pride of her guild swelling, she was to participate in the Grand Magic Games, it was an honor that she hoped would impress her Grey-sama. She of course wanted her guild to be proud of her accomplishments in the game too, but to see Grey-sama's face filled with pride, eyes aglow with love as he pulls her into a tight embrace and… Squeals bubbled past her lips, she pressed her hands to her inflamed cheeks as she shook her head in unimaginable glee, Grey-sama touching her, praising her, and possible more! Her heart couldn't take the scenario of her beloved prince.

In her daze she wandered off the paved path and found herself surrounded by the nearby forest that loomed near her Guild hall's booked hotel, she blinked several times escaping the daydreams hold. She looked around with blue eyes, she was utterly and completely lost, her fingers curled into her teal blue skirt; kneading the fabric as she whipped her head around searching for something, anything that was familiar.

"My dear Juvia, are you lost?"

Her eyes darted to the male who leaned casually against the tree, his silver hair and kind smile was a refreshing sight, a smile blossomed upon her lips as she rushed over to him.

" Lyon-sama!" She cried out with glee. "Juvia is so happy to see you, Juvia was worried that she was lost and with it getting dark." It would have been a scene straight out of a romance novel if it was Grey who found her, she gave a wistful sigh, but having Lyon find her was still wonderful. 'Sleeping in the forest, would not be wise.' Her body gave a shudder at the thought of bugs, and sticks tangled in her hair.

"You are, are you." He purred, his voice husky as he leaned in close.

" Yes, Juvia is happy to see you Lyon-sama." She groused, puffing out her cheeks in irritation, how silly was he to think otherwise, Lyon was important to Grey. She treasured anything Grey did, but Lyon also earned his place as a dear friend of hers.

" I am glad to hear that Juvia." He whispered seductively as he brushed his lips against her ear, she gave a small jump startled by his close proximity.

Juvia gave the silver haired male a nervous smile as she tucked a stray lock behind her ear, her fingers trembled she wasn't used to such a bold response. A smirk tugged at his lips as he reached forward with nimble fingers, imitating her endearing action, he traced the delicate shell of her ear with his fingertips ghosting them down along the curve of her cheek.

"L-lyon-s-sama." Juvia gave a startled gasp to the ticklish feeling, her heart pounded in her breast as a flush that rose from her neck to meet the teasing touches of Lyons fingers.

"Hmmm." Was his murmured response as he crooked his finger under the curve of her chin tipping back that beautifully bewildered face, he simply drank in the shadows of night that played across her lovely features highlighting her thick lashes and rosy cheeks. 'She's blushing for me.' His mind whispered, her plump pink lips part on a throaty gasp as those deep oceanic eyes searched his. The moment thrilled him, urging him on as he leaned forward bringing his lips down to meet hers.

His head whipped to the side with a sting, an angry red handprint throbbed across his cheek, shock and shame pulsed through him as he backed away from the small woman, he listened to the heavy gulps of air she sucked in, before he turned his face back to her flustered one.

"W-what are you doing Lyon-sama." She whispered, her heart hammering out an SOS in quick rapid beats. 'Grey's lips are what Juvia wants, n-not Lyons.' Her mind screamed but secretly she felt the throb of excitement course through her, pushing her to lean forward to feel that Ice wizard's lips, would they be cold or warm. She gave her head a firm shake as she looked into his eyes.

" Nothing, absolutely nothing." He whispered, some beast he was, he came here to stake his claim but that look she is pinning him with was ripping his fragile ego to shreds.

"Oh, w-we must head back J-juvia does not wish to make Grey-sama and the others worry." She licked her lips feeling her throat grow dry.

Lyon's eyes zeroed in on that cute pink tongue of hers, sliding across the soft flesh of her lips in a taunting sweep. 'Soft feelings be damned! I want this woman.' He gave a soft growl as he once move leaned into her, pushing past her hesitation and capturing her sweet lips in a savory kiss. Her gasp breathed life into his courage, here he would seduce with sweet licks and gentle kisses but now he wanted to ravage her, devour and conquer. He wanted to leave her aching for him, he wanted to mark her as his.

Juvia felt the drum of her heart in her ears, the pulse that danced across her lips, lips that were pressed against Lyons. Warm, his lps were warm and inviting they danced across hers delicately. 'Juvia shouldn't be kissing anyone but Grey!' her mind cried out and as she felt the need to pull back she gave a shocked gasp as the tender kiss devolved into a violent press. His lips dominated hers, demanding submission as he rolled those warm lips aggressively against hers. A moan whispered through her lips seeping into his.

Lyon stilled 'Juvia moaned, she moaned for me?' He was incredulous, pride swelled and when she gave a soft sound of protest for him stopping, He felt very much like a beast as he devoured her lips once move, roughly dragging his tongue across her lips each sweep becoming more and more demanding.

'Lyon is kissing me, not Grey' Her mind whimpered even as she angled her head, and timidly welcomed his tongue into her mouth. She didn't want to, couldn't admit that she craved how his tongue pressed in her mouth, wouldn't acknowledge the heavy weight of her breasts or her taunt sensitive peaks and most of all the tantalizing moisture that pulsed between her thighs. Juvia was aroused by Lyon, and the dark whispers that battled within her heart.

He pressed her back against a tree, pressing his body flush to hers, feeling the teasing press of her breasts and the siren call of her hips cradling him. Nighttime fell upon them basking them in slivers of moonlight that shifted through the canopy of leaves and branches, painting his prey an ethereal goddess as the light caressed her cheeks, stroked her curves and set those blue eyes of hers aglow with stars. He pulled back panting, wanting more but he needed to tell her, needed her to hear.

" I am your beast" He growled" Say it, tell me I'm your beast"

Her lips trembled as her daze eyes drank him.

"You are Juvia's beast."

 **So i hope you all liked this, I would like to do a second chapter if this story is received well and of course it would be lemony ;)**

 **But if it is really loved I wouldn't mind making it into a full blown romance story**

 **So please Read and Review 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am happy this story is so well liked and because I am bursting with Ideas I plan to make this more than just a oneshot :)**

 **I do not own Fairytail, the characters are praising every deity for that lol**

Ch 2: Hunger

'Don't stop' She wanted more, no she needed more. More of his lips, his tongue and his fingers; she felt like she was going crazy. Her body was hot like she was going to melt and despite her pleading mewls his mouth hovered over hers, smirking triumphantly she couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips. A gasp broke through her lips as his fingers dug into her hips in a possessive curl that just turned up the heat thrumming through her body another notch.

" Ly-lyon-sama, Juvia.." A husky moan brushed his lips as he ground his hips against her growing heat.

"Juvia what?" He growled in her ear as he nibbled along the shell, laid open mouth kisses trailing her jaw and shallow nips under her chin. He swept his tongue across the nape of her neck eliciting more of those encouraging moans, a need to devour her whole raced through him making his pulse gallop. How he wanted this women for his own, her beguiling voice and beckoning curves. The need to take her settled a low burning heat in his groin and as she swallowed noisy, a soft groan was ripped from his throat in response.

She couldn't gulp down enough air to reply, even as shivers broke across her skin as his warm breath ghosted across the slender slope of her throat. 'Keep kissing me, touch me…. more!' Her mind whispered so many dark desires that a full blown body blush tinted her skin a rosy pink. And even as her body melted, and blossomed willing to open for him, an image of ebony hair and obsidian eyes taunted her.

" J-juvia can't Lyon-sama" She whispered as tears welled in her oceanic eyes.

It felt like an icy bucket of cold water doused his flames of desire, He stiffened and shoved himself away from her pliant body. Shoving fingers through his hair, he concentrated on stilling his laboring breaths.

" Juvia is sorry, Juvia lov-"

"I will kiss you none too gently if you say his name." Lyon barked, he refused to hear his adoptive brothers name from her lips, after he just had her moaning and begging for his touch. He could not handle such a blow right now, not after such a heated exchange.

" Sorry." Was her sweet reply as she pressed a trembling hand to her breast.

Lyon looked at her disheveled clothing, hair and for the first time felt like he had a chance, she wanted him. Her body was screaming for him as her chest heaved in air, her taut peaks straining through her cotton top and thighs rubbing together in a cry of need. Yes, he marked her and had her craving his touch. He hide his smug expression as he turned on his heel.

"Allow me to lead you back to the path." He called back to her, he heard her unsteady steps approach and a feral smile curled his lips 'Let the hunt begin my prey.'

Juvia wiggled her toes in the warm soapy recess of her bath, feeling the warmth chase the chill from her bones. She leaned her head to rest against the porcelain lip of the tub, The throbbing need between her thighs didn't diminish. And it frustrated her to no end, escaping Lyon should have ended her shameful need and yet she could feel her body craving his touch.

"But Juvia loves Grey-sama."

She felt miserable, her heart cried at her betrayal she was to only love Grey. Yet when more sensuous thought play out she sees silver hair and passionate eyes cloud her vision of ebony. Juvia knows what her body is craving, release but without Grey playing the part of her lover it leaves her feeling dirty, tainted. But she couldn't stop her fingers from drawing lazy circles over her nipples or the pleasure sparking as her nail would graze the tip. She didn't stop the hand that drifted over her stomach, or the moan as fingers dipped into dripping heat.

" Juvia wants Lyon-sama." She whimpered as she sharply pinched her nipple, her thighs clenching round her strumming fingers.

" Lyon-sama….."

Lyon groaned as he shifted his body in bed, feeling the tight muscles at the base of his spine and the throb of his arousal. Even a series of hot and cold showers couldn't dampen his need, he wanted to march right into Juvia's room and rutt in her like an animal. He wouldn't dare, but a plan of attack to fan those flames of desire he saw burning in her eyes fueled him. His fingers inched under his waistband, his breath hitched.

" Juvia…."

 **Tee Hee I wonder what those naughty kids are doing ;)**

 **So i hope you all enjoyed the update I plan for more chapters and more naughtiness!.**

 **I post updates every two weeks so please be patient and enjoy my weird ideas :)**

 **Please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so very sorry i have updated in forever, I started playing a digimon game and then life and got a puppy and more life happened!**

 **But i promise I will not abandon this story so enjoy and for those who don't wanna read sexy times...well there sexy times in this chapter...very graphic so read at your own risk**

 **I do not own the characters nor fairytale just my twisted plot.**

Ch 3: Temptation

The sounds of battle permeated the air with metal clashing, cries of victory and bellows of defeat, a deadly melody being sung from the heart of the Colosseum. Magic saturated the very air, its residue danced upon the wind like glistening tears. Juvia felt the rays of the sun caress her skin as she tilted her head back to enjoy the fluffy clouds drifting about with a lazy grace, the majority of her guild was watching the matches assessing the strengths and weaknesses of the victors. Even her beloved Grey was watching them with a sharp eye, but the strife in her heart kept her from following the group. Her lashes fluttered close as she laid back upon the grassy hilltop, few knew of this beautiful area snuggled within the trees behind the hotel, the aromatic meadow offered her solace.

" Drip drip drop." She whispered softly, her mind was at war with her heart. Each time she envisioned her silly fairy tales Her beloved's image would run to her like always but as he neared ebony would fade to silver reminding her of fresh fallen snow. A wicked wolf tempting her with warm lips and a tight embrace. 'Lyon' His name warmed her body eliciting a clench of muscles and delicious shivers down her spine, she squeezed her thighs closed. The throbb of need had her breath coming quickly, she nibbled on her lips before peeking through her lashes. She was alone with only the sun's heat upon her skin for company, she tugged on the plump flesh of her bottom lip before she let a stray hand brush along the curve of her breast and slowly wander lower.

Lyon wandered along the edge of the forest that blanketed the land, he hoped to spot Juvia. ' _I feel like a lowlife stalker.'_ his mind grumbled, he by chance saw her luscious form depart from her group and sneak into the forest. ' _Karma agrees with me, I am a stalker and that is why I am lost.'_ For the life of him he could not recall where she entered, the trees practically uniform with full green leaves that were dappled with touches of autumn. He scrubbed the back of his neck as he surveyed his surroundings

" Just pick a spot and enter there." He growled to himself, he wanted to see her again that passionate kiss flooded his dreams and wrecked his body with the need to be near her, to feel her… He straightened his spine and weaved through the first labyrinth of trees, silently praying it was the right path.

Minutes ticked by as he looked upon the endless sea of trees before him, he puffed out a breath as he leaned against a tree. A murmur no louder than a whisper caressed his ears, he waited and when that breathy noise tickled his senses, he choose to follow its path hoping its owner was the object of his desire.

Juvia let out a breathy moan as her fingers dipped into the sticky wet heat of her pussy, her muscles clenched as she stroked along her slick opening before plucking at her clit with nimble fingers. Her wanton sounds were loud to her ears and they fueled her desire. She let out a loud whimper as she wiggled out of her soaked panties and returned to teasing herself with light strokes around her throbbing slit. Her other hand gripped her breast teasing her nipple to a taunt peak, the lace of her bra and soft cotton of her top added to her excitement until a naughty idea popped into her pleasure soaked mind. With a rush of excitement and a quick survey that she was indeed alone she stripped herself of her halter dress, even her aqua bra joined the pile as she laid her nude body across the hill. The blades of grass tickled her with its gentle kisses, the sun's rays danced across her soft skin and the whisper of a breeze felt like arousing licks. Juvia could feel herself grow wet with need as she rubbed her fingers across her skin feeling pleasure radiate as she teased herself to a fever pitch, as her finger once more found her throbbing clit a needy moan burst from her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut as she imagined her silver wolf devouring her.

Said wolf finally broke through the thick collection of trees, with sticks and leaves poking from his disheveled hair, Lyon smiled triumphantly at the sun feeling like he was lost in that maze of foliage for days, instead of the mere minutes. The soft sound broke him from his reverie, the sound started to take a more solid form almost fluid in its pitches _. 'It sounds like Juvia's voice but why is she making those sounds.'_ He mused, imagining her humming a soft tune beneath her breath. As he climbed the hill the sounds he heard did not resemble a song, they begun to sound more distressed and needy. Alarm bells rang in his head as he broke out into a run. ' _Juvia!'_ His mind was screaming her name. As he reached the top, the sounds started to take on a seductive tone, but worry still gnawed at him, at least until His gaze fell upon a most mouth watering sight.

Tone legs spread wide with heels digging into the dirt, hips thrusting in a desperate rhythm as fingers pumped into her glistening flower, blooming with desire. He could see the tips of her breast bounce to the hectic rhythm as whimpers and moans bubbled past her lips. He swallowed severals times as his body became taunt, his arousal hard as it strained against his trousers.

" Juvia." He whispered, he licked dry lips unsure of what to do.

" Oooh mmmmh L-Lyon." Her voice reached a high pitched squeak, thighs tensing even as her fingers strummed faster and faster.

Time stood still, even his breath froze with in his very lungs as her body gave a final twitch and her gasping breath filled the air. ' _She said my name, Mine!'_ He felt pride swell as a need to satisfy her with his fingers, tongue and … He gave his head a harsh shake, no he would not go to her this time, this was a private moment. He had pride as man to not take advantage of her here and now, no he would tempt her and seduce her to that fever pitch on his own terms. With a carnal smile her gazed upon his prey, her sweat glazed body basking within the sun. ' _Soon._ ' he promised as he turned on his heel and made his way back the way he came.' _You will be mine.'_

Juvia released a shaky breath as she sat up, her vision hazy as satisfaction made her limbs heavy and pliante. She hummed to herself gently as she once again let her gaze roam across the lazy field, she felt her body stiffen as her eyes fell upon Silver hair glistening within the kiss of the sun as it entered the shadows of the forest. Shame and a renewed desire flooded her tired limbs as she whispered a single name.

" Lyon."

 **OOOh the plot thickens! In more ways than one lol!**

 **Please read and Review:) let me know if I did good ( BTW first time writing a masturbation scene)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so so Sorry I am late with this chapter My son right before his 1st birthday was hospitalized and after three days of hell we were sent home and he is still recovering. My life is hectic but i will try and update more, i no longer promise a set time due to my sons health issues**

 **Anyhow i hope you enjoy and as always I own nothing**

Ch 4: Need

"Have you seen Juvia lately?" Her ears perked up like a puppy as Greys husky voice practically caressed her name, she felt her body shiver with delight feeling herself nearly turn into her liquid form from joy. ' _Grey s-said Juvia's name'_ She though happily, her heart thumped but something or more preciously a someone quelled Juvia's excitement, thoughts of hot ice and silver hair danced in her mind. ' _Lyon..'_ She heaved a sigh as she stayed rooted in her secret spot, a lush green bush that wrapped around the entrance to the lavish Hotel, with yellow blooms dotting its length.

"Not today, why what did you do this time Grey?" Lucy, that former-love rivals voice grated on Juvia's nerves as she ground her teeth ' _How dare she be so familiar with Juvia's Grey!'_ She puffed out her cheeks in anger as she listened more intently on their slowly fading voices.

" I did nothing!" Grey growled, Juvia grin was cocky as she snorted to herself. ' _Grey would never hurt Juvia!'_

"Uh Huh If you say so, Hey Natsu do you know who is fighting today?" Juvia felt indignation coil in low in her stomach as she listened to Lucy's snarky voice ' _Don't you dare doubt Grey you you..Former Love Rival!'_

"Pfft not really, no one seemed strong enough, even Ice Princess here could take them." Natsu gave a short laugh, their voices fading as they continued along the path all Juvia could here was Grey's deep voice retort in gravelly tones. She felt like she could melt from just his voice caressing her ears ' _That fire-breather can't hold a single flame to Grey-samas greatness.'_ She seethed, before she settled back in her spot her cheerful candor disappeared like the morning mist and gloom draped over her in its glossimer viel. The red that stained her cheeks curled along her throat and blanketed her skin to her shoulders as she recalled the day before events in embarrassing detail. ' _Juvia can't believe ly-lyon saw her…..'_ Her mind wailed in mortification as she scrubbed her palms over her eyes and cheeks trying desperately to remove the memory.

She gave a low groan and silently wished she could grow roots and stay in her spot forever but alas she was a mere human that needed food and basic needs, as if on cue her stomach gurgled, her already stained cheeks grew a dark vermillion. She knew what she needed but if she moved Lyon might find her and the feelings he awoke would rise up and engulf her, pulling her farther away from Grey. She couldn't let that happened, she needed Grey he was her sun. For her to want Lyon it felt like she was dancing with sin and bathing in moonlight, she felt sinister as her mind traced the contours of his body and her fingers hungered to stroke his sinewy muscles. She swallowed down the drool that pooled in her mouth, she craved Lyon and she knew very well her body was hungering for his with unabashed need.

" **I am your beast" He growled" Say it, tell me I'm your beast"**

 **Her lips trembled as her dazed eyes drank him in.**

" **You are Juvia's beast."**

The memory danced along her skin like a lovers caress and she felt her womb weep as those husky syllables whispered in her ear. She knew very well if she saw Lyon again and if he touched her she would offer her body up to him like a sacrifice begging for him to bend her to his will. Her body was screaming for it but her mind and heart were at war and she could no longer tell which one the two Ice mages dominated.

Lyon grunted as his fist slammed into the punching bag, he bounced on his heels with a fighters grace and gave the leather bound sandbag another flurry of precise jabs. He felt the bones of his knuckles creak and felt the reassuring slice of pain up his arm, the pain distracted him kept him from the memory of winding blue locks and passionate moans. He growled deep in his chest and attacked the abused bag with more force feeling the bruises blossom under his skin from his repeat punches, he felt his magic throb with in him cooling his skin as sweat dotted his brow. Physical training was a release for him, it helped his mind unwind and as his old mentor drilled into him, physical strength was the backbone to a mage's power. Where magic was exhausted, fists could turn the tide of battle; the slap of flesh against leather quelled his thoughts. ' _Juvia's finger reaching down to tou-...'_ His eyes widened as his mind drifted back to that delicious sight, he wanted to be the one strumming his fingers through her thick honey, feeling the clench of muscles as he slowly pressed into her tunnel.

"Fuck!" Lyon slammed his fist with all his might into the punching bag feeling the object groan against his flesh. He felt out of control like a ravenous beast ready to pounce upon his prey. ' _No no no no I will not ravage her!'_ He felt his body go boneless as he collapsed onto the foam mat beneath him, the chill of sweat clung to his skin and his staccato breaths echoed within the training room. Just that one glimpse had him salivating like a horny dog, even now he felt his cock stirring twitching to life within the confines of his loose shorts. With another low growl he brushed his fingers through his hair feeling his body begging to touch Juvia's, he stood up with jerky movements knowing he needed a shower and some alone time with his fantasies.

^0^

Juvia debated, argued and begged with her rumbling tummy trying to quell the hunger that gnawed at her. She cursed herself for not gorging herself on breakfast like Natsu did with his salacious grin, no she nibbled on a few crumbles she grabbed and rushed to her spot. Staying in her room was not an option when she shared it with others that were dragging her out to events she would normally enjoy but today was a dangerous day, her body whimpered not only for food but for Lyon. After a loud grumble that felt like it rocked the earth, made Juvia decide it was best to gather food she stood, muttering to herself as she angrily straightened her lacy white halter that was trimmed with aqua eyelets. Her back felt itchy from bug bites and the scratches left by branches that rubbed against her, with a huff she turned on her heel and let out a girlish scream.

"Ly-Lyon!"

"Juvia" The very object of her desire was staring her down with hungry eyes as he stood just barely a handful of feet away, her brush a protective barrier between them.

"W-what is Lyon d-d-doing here?" She sputtered her tongue tripping over the words.

" Originally I was going on a walk my dear, but then I remembered your hill and wished to revisit it." He purred at her, every word dripped with seduction, intention and desire. Juvia felt breathless looking into his bottomless eyes, she practically moaned as he leaned forward his breath whispering across her lips. "Would you like to join me?"

Lyon stared down into the ocean of her eyes feeling like he was being sucked in, his intentions were not pure as he had originally came to her hotel to spot a glimpse of her not run into her. His lips curled into a charming grin as he thanked his lucky stars, he watched her lips tremble as she fought to produce a response. He waited patiently watching as her breathing grew heavy and the heave of her breasts with each breath sent his heart fluttering, his eyes followed every curve and swell. He was touching her with his eyes, seducing her with his heated glances and his sensuous smile informed her of his intention. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he didn't know how much longer he could hold himself back, he watch as she nibbled her lip and bit back a groan.

Juvia leaned forward and pressed the delicate bow of her lips to the sensitive curve of his ear, it sent shivers raced downing his spine but her gentle voice had his inner beast roaring within its cage.

"Are you Juvia's beast?"

 **Read Review let me know if that was spicy and smexy, I do try I feel awkward and clunky writing this lol much easier to read smuttyness than write it. How you all enjoy will try to get a new chapter up before end of this month**


	5. Chapter 5

I will be updating my stories here shortly, We have had a 3 month battle with my child's health and just discovered he now has Mild but chronic Kidney disease on top of his HIE and Cerebral Palsy. We had to even make a trip out to Seattle a second time. I am sorry to make everyone wait but my mind and heart has had barely enough time to recover, we have full nursing now for him but that doesn't mean the road is any easier we had additional doctors appointments heaped on along with his therapies. It has been a rocky ride and we are staying strong my little warrior shows me the joys of life and how to always smile 3

THe good news is me, my husband, son and puppy are house hunting and im looking into gtting a few things possibly published! I'll update all my stories soon things are slowing down but i still have no drive plus...I gotta remember the direction I was planning to take each story..LOL

Sincerely with love,

Geekshic


End file.
